Hand tools serve an important function in the construction and maintenance of buildings and other structures. Such construction and maintenance activities often require various tools.
There are situations in which a worksite is located at a considerable distance from the required tools. Thus, the location of a worksite and limitations on transportation may reduce accessibility to a diverse range of tools. In particular, access to a selection of tools may be limited in the building, repair, and/or replacement of barriers defining the perimeter of a property.
Perimeters of property are frequently defined by barriers, such as wire fences, which are used to isolate the property, for example, to contain livestock or to exclude wildlife or unwelcome individuals. If the integrity of a barrier is compromised (e.g., by acts of nature, livestock, wild animals, human intervention, or the like) a portion of the barrier may need to be repaired or replaced. The timely repair of a compromised barrier, like a wire fence, may minimize damage that could result from escaped livestock, which could cause harm to the livestock, to people, and to property.
Accordingly, there is a need for a single hand tool that can perform multiple tasks in the building, repair, and/or replacement of barriers. Specifically, it is desirable to have an easily-transportable, multi-purpose hand tool that facilitates repair and replacement of wire fencing, thereby reducing the need to transport multiple tools to a worksite.